


铁的针

by GOLDSTEEL



Series: 铁的针 [1]
Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDSTEEL/pseuds/GOLDSTEEL
Summary: 一段不完整的性描写





	铁的针

**Author's Note:**

> 一段不完整的性描写

他眼睛死死盯住蔡程昱，嘴巴紧闭着，唇线的阴影加深。蔡程昱坐在床上，赤身裸体，却带着异常的坦然，这坦然在一丝不易察觉的情欲气氛的催化下，演变成为一种傲慢的胁迫。他在威胁他，他在挑逗他，笨拙地，赤裸地，却又是如此高明。蔡程昱自己都意识不到他在挑逗龚子棋，一种力量胁迫了他，也胁迫着龚子棋，他感到自己必须，必须用身体去质问龚子棋，问他，这具身体究竟够不够诱惑。要是龚子棋对此有任何回应，那他便把全部都交付给他。在短短的几秒内，蔡程昱就作出了人生的决定。或者说，他终于看清了内心的抉择。反观龚子棋，他显然畏惧于这种威胁，因为他深藏的羞耻的秘密如今被掘出还摆开在面前，他不想别人知道的。他不敢有任何行动，他对这情况无从预料，任何行动都是超出他接受范围的。他猛然憎恨起了蔡程昱，仿佛是蔡程昱把肮脏的欲望带给他的。他想逃避，他想拒绝。白净肉体竟比洪水猛兽还可怕。但是另一种声音在他脑内叫嚣着：捕食他，把他吃到肚子里，连骨头都不剩。他僵硬了，两种力量在他体内激烈地碰撞，爆出火花。见龚子棋迟迟不回应，蔡程昱小心地，伸出手摸了摸他的手。这简直是天下最下流的邀请！他反手抽了蔡程昱一巴掌，这叫他堕落受辱的东西！随即，他又恨上了打蔡程昱的自己。他是喜欢他的。虽然这不应该，但是他是喜欢他的，他不想他受到伤害的。他急于求得蔡程昱的原谅，哪怕蔡程昱要他把肚子剖开取出肠子，他也可以做到。可是情人哪里有残暴的要求，蔡程昱求的不过是一个吻。龚子棋几乎是扑到蔡程昱身上，天旋地转就是一顿狂吻。蔡程昱的嘴是甜的，身体是香的。奇爱的魔法降临在这两个年轻人身上，让他们得以在某个时刻暼见了天堂。


End file.
